


Actor Jim!

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, CJ is always terrified, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Poor Jims, Poor Life Choices, Poor living conditions, probably, will add as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Before living at the manor, the Jims worked for the infamous Actor Mark. This is a story about their time together.
Relationships: None
Series: My Storyline [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	1. April 5th, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not updating Yancy in the Manor on monday, I'll be doing that next week because I just had a really bad day on monday and couldn't make myself do it. This is a story I was really looking forward to write though. It's always exciting adding in the Actor to my story. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

CJ flinched as a loud bang came out of nowhere from above. His shoulders dropped again as he looked up at his ceiling. It was just Ms. McCarrel and her children. Or maybe her husband came home for once? Based on the lack of screaming, CJ guessed it was just one of her many kids being loud.

CJ shrugged and looked back down at his laptop, scrolling through the job search website. His brother was out now to see if they got that new apartment in that slightly nicer neighborhood. The other option was an even worse neighborhood to live in than this. They’re lease ran out tomorrow.

They needed a job. And fast.

CJ flinched again as the door of his apartment opened with a loud creak and shut as his brother came home. CJ looked up at RJ hopefully.

“Okay,” RJ crashed down on their couch that was as hard as rock and looked towards his brother. “Good news and bad news.” CJ groaned and RJ pointed at him. “Positive attitude, Jim. Anyways, bad news is that we didn’t get the apartment. Either of them. But good news! I got us jobs!”

CJ perked up immediately. “Really? What is it?”

“It’s a studio job!” RJ whispered his words as if it was a wonderful little secret. He jumped back to his feet and grinned. “We would be cameramen! It doesn’t pay much, but it’s better than living off our savings.”

CJ had jumped to his feet as well and grabbed his brother’s shoulders. “Jim, Jim, Jim, that’s amazing!” RJ nodded excitedly and they bounced and laughed like children. They’re celebration started to get louder as they’re bouncing turned to full on jumping and they’re giggles turned to whoops and hollers. They heard loud banging from the floor and a muffled shout for them to shut up. They stopped jumping and shouting, but they still had big grins on their faces as they turned back to each and stomped gently as they made their ways back towards each other.

“Jim, are you serious about this?” CJ asked breathlessly. RJ nodded rapidly and bit his lip to keep from shouting.

“I’m completely serious, Jim,” he answered exactly as breathless. He laughed and bounced again but quickly covered his mouth to make a sound, shoulders pressed to his ears as he squealed. “We are going to have our dream jobs, Jim. This is what Mother Jim paid for film school for. This is our  _ jobs _ now, Jim!”

CJ squealed as well and pulled his brother into a hug that he immediately returned. He suddenly gasped and pulled RJ away, holding him away at arm’s length. “We can reestablish our lease because we’re gonna have money now.”

RJ gasped too. “And we can get new furniture and better food and  _ bedframes―!”  _ RJ stopped himself before his voice could get any louder and brought his younger brother back into a hug. CJ laughed and gave him a big squeeze before pulling away again, this time heading to pick up his laptop and drop down on the couch.

“Who are we working for? Do they have health benefits? Do they have a big place with movie billboards and actors coming in and out of the building? Do they have  _ dental?”  _ RJ climbed over the back of the couch and fell upside down on it, smiling up at the ceiling.

“We’re working for someone called the Actor?” he shrugged and rolled his head to bump it on his brother’s thigh. “I dunno, he didn’t give me his real name. Just told me to call him that. He seemed nice, though! A little full of himself and muttery, but he clearly knew what he was doing because he asked some really good questions.” He grabbed CJ’s shoulder to help himself up and spin around so he was sitting normally. “He’s gonna do your interview on Monday, which would be our first day.”

“That’s awesome!” CJ wasn’t that scared about his interview, he was always good at first impressions. His mother’s always told him it was because he was so polite and quiet compared to his brother. If this Actor guy hired RJ, he would hire CJ. “Did you see the building?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t much, but he was talking about how it was the best he could do after what happened. It was still ten times better than Father Jim’s shed.” The twins used to record cute home videos in their father’s shed. Doing stupid things like the weather and bad tv dramas. CJ laughed at the memory.

“What happened?”

“I dunno. He never told me,” RJ shrugged again, but still smiled happily, not really seeing anything suspicious about their soon-to-be boss. “But isn’t this great, Jim? This is all we ever wanted!”

“A job!” CJ giggled and RJ shoved him playfully, but he giggled and nodded too.

“In film!” he added on. He sighed blissfully and dropped down the length of the couch, arms over his face, but still grinning happily. “This is going to be the best, Jim.”

“The absolute best, Jim.” CJ agreed and opened his laptop, closing out of the job search site.


	2. April 7th, 2017

“It’s just this way!” RJ immediately jumped into a sprint as soon as they got off the bus and CJ was quick to follow. He was used to his brother’s unlimited energy, so he was used to running everywhere they went. Great work out, but they were also very clumsy people, so they often fell running around.

“Here―  _ whoop!”  _

As if to prove CJ’s point, RJ pointed toward a building and wasn’t watching where he was going so he crashed into a metal trash can and fell to the ground, into the trash. CJ was lucky that he skidded to a stop before he could trip over his brother and end up in the same position. He helped RJ up and propped up the trash can. RJ helped him pick up and throw away the trash that fell out before they turned back to the entrance of the studio park and walked in.

“I think it was studio…” RJ spun in a circle in the parking lot, workers and actors looking at them both oddly. Not that they could blame them, they were panting and ruffled from RJ crashing into the trash can. RJ pointed west and started off again. “Ah! Eight!”

Someone was kind enough to hold the door open for them and the twins thanked them simultaneously. CJ’s eyes widened as they entered. RJ was right when he said the studio wasn’t much, but it was still  _ big.  _ Not nearly as many people as there probably should be as to not to be understaffed, but they were still running around to make up the work for a full staff. CJ’s eyes were drawn to a man sternly talking to a woman with long brown hair and glasses. He had a nice maroon suit, with a matching turtleneck underneath it, and round glasses that shined in the light and covering his eyes. He really did look like a caricature. 

“Is that the Actor?” CJ leaned over his brother as they walked closer to the maroon man, who was now openly fighting with the woman. RJ nodded and smiled obliviously as they pulled up to the Actor. CJ tried matching his brother’s careless grin.

“I just don’t understand why you can’t just―”

“Because he hasn’t worked for me in years, why would I call him up suddenly when he’s out of the house to ask him if he wanted his job back?”

“Because I am your boss and I say―!”

“Hello! Mr. Actor!” RJ interrupted their fight and waved at their boss when he caught both their attention. “Hey! It’s Jim and I brought my brother, Jim.”

“Right…” the Actor straightened his back and waved the woman away. She huffed and left, missing the way Actor’s lip twitched at her attitude. He smiled at the boys and pushed up his glasses, making his eyes disappear again under the fluorescent lights. “It’s good to see you again Jim and… you’re both named Jim?”

“Yes, but, um,” CJ shifted a little, feeling a bit uncomfortable around Actor. He was rather intimidating. “Most people call me CJ and him RJ.”

Actor nodded, satisfied. “Yes, that’s a much better option then just yelling Jim until I get the one I want,” he clapped suddenly and waved RJ off. “You know you’re superior, go do your job and leave me with your brother.”

CJ swallowed nervously as RJ smiled and nodded. “Okay, Mr. Actor Jim!” And then he ran off to go work. And CJ was left alone with their boss. 

“Actor what?”

“Jim,” CJ answered. He laughed nervously and blushed like mad. “It’s a stupid thing me and Jim did when we were younger. Just… add Jim to something that―”

“Alright, I don’t care that much,” Actor interrupted. Sighed and moved past CJ, motioning for him to follow. “RJ told me that you two went to film school?”

“Yes, and we didn’t graduate, but that was just because we didn’t have enough money for next year, not because we weren’t good.”

“That’s more experience than half the people here,” he turned around while walking and smiled at CJ. “From what I’ve heard, you and RJ have always wanted to be reporters?”

“Well, I’ve always been more comfortable behind the camera and let RJ do the talking, but―”

“That’s still reporting, CJ,” Actor said in a tone that sounded condescending. “I thought you knew more than that.”

“N-no, no, I knew that,” CJ nodded and shook his head afterwards, confused on what he should be doing. “I’d just… consider the person on the screen more of a reporter than the cameraperson.”

Actor tsked and his grin looked more poisonous. “Whatever you say, CJ.” He turned back around so he was no longer walking backwards and stopped at a door that had a gold star on the door, labeled ‘The Actor’ in black lettering. “Grab your brother and meet me inside here,” he turned back around and smiled, CJ was unable to read the look on his face. “I have a special job for you two.”

CJ nodded quickly and made his way back to the main area to find RJ. His boss was… strange to say the least― and that’s coming from a Jim― but it didn’t matter. He had given them a job and a  _ special  _ job at that. They might even get paid more than others around here. They might be able to move out of their terrible apartment in a month. Maybe even  _ less! _

“Jim!” CJ called with a bit of eagerness in his tone as he reentered the main area. RJ perked up from where he was talking with a blue haired man. CJ grinned and waved his brother over. “Mr. Actor wants us in his dressing room.”

CJ didn’t miss the fact that after the words left his mouth, the room seemed to stop for a split second before continuing their task with an air of unease. CJ frowned and looked around for a reason why but not for long, for RJ had run straight across the room and landed with a hop at CJ’s side.

“Is it good?” RJ asked excitedly, shoulders raised and fist bouncing at his front. “Are we getting a raise?”

CJ smiled again, even if it didn’t reach his ears, and laughed softly. “We’ve only been here for an hour.”

“That’s enough time to get a raise!”

CJ laughed fully now and grabbed his brother’s hand, pulling back to the dressing rooms. “Well, I guess you're kinda right. Mr. Actor has a  _ special  _ job for us.”

“Special,” RJ gasped like a child in wonderment. “Just like what all the teachers called us in school.” CJ let out an even truer laugh at his brother’s joke, covering his mouth in an attempt to quiet it. RJ copied him with his own giggles.

Once they got to the Actor's dressing room, the twins sobered up, CJ more than RJ. CJ let go of his brother’s hand and knocked on the door.

_ “What!”  _

The twins jumped and pressed closer together, CJ grabbing RJ’s arm. They weren’t expecting Actor to shout at them.

“It’s um,” RJ spoke up, blinking at the door in confusion. “It’s RJ and CJ?”

The Actor immediately opened the door and grinned at the two. He was no longer wearing the suit jacket, leaving him in his turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing bright blue crocs with little Cars characters poked into the holes. CJ had to do a double take on that.

“Jims, perfect, come in,” Actor left the door and made his way to his vanity. He shoved things aside and even over the edge of the tabletop as he hoisted himself onto the desk and sat on it. RJ came into the room without hesitation and smiled, CJ following with less confidence, closing the door behind him. “How do you feel about your first stake out?” He gasped afterwards and placed his hands on his face in a dramatic action.

“A what―?”

“Yes!” RJ drowned out CJ with his excited shouting. “Yes, yes, yes! We would love to do a stake out for you!”

“Wait, Jim―”

“So it’s settled!” Actor clapped with a wide grin. He hopped back off the vanity and wrapped both of the twins under his arms, squeezing them to him with a dark laugh. “You two will be going to the Mythea Castle― don’t bother looking up directions, it’s legally just forest. I’ll help you get there― and watch the people inside!”

“Can we do that?” CJ mumbled. They weren’t journalists. They were going to take classes on journalism before they ran out of money, but they were only film students. 

Actor turned to him and CJ immediately felt terror fill him as he became nose to nose with their boss. For once, the light wasn’t reflecting the glasses and CJ could see Actor’s impossibly black eyes. He looked tired and deranged. Like an old man that’s seen too much in the world but laughed at it. The two void like eyes narrowed to slits and CJ felt his throat go dry.

“CJ…” Actor took his arm from RJ’s shoulder and instead grabbed CJ’s jaw. He squeaked at the tight grip and tried to keep his breathing steady through his nose. Actor spoke through his teeth. “I don’t care if you can’t do that  _ legally,  _ you work for me, you do what I say. Understood?” CJ squeaked again and tried nodding. Actor grinned and let go of his jaw, patting it gently in fake comfort. “Good.”

Then, he was gone. Literally. Disappeared in the blink of an eye. The twins spun around in their spots to try and see where the Actor went, but couldn’t see him anywhere. They stopped spinning and faced each other again, both wide eyed and panting.

“Demons.” They whispered to each other, as if afraid to speak any louder.


	3. April 8th, 2017

It was 3:33 am and the twins were sitting on the floor in their living room, an ouija board sat in between them. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, only light in the room coming from the line of candles surrounding the two. RJ was finishing off his potato chips before tossing the bag out of the circle and joining his hands in the middle with his brother.

“If we die because you upset the demons with your greasy fingers, I’m not going to save you from life in Hell.” CJ narrowed his eyes in the dim light. RJ pouted for a second, before shrugging.

“That’s fair,” he looked down at the board and got ready to ask his question. “Is anyone here? If so give us a sign.”

They stared at the pendant for awhile. A pretty long while. Maybe they weren’t here today? 

Then, the pendant moved to the yes. Both of them signed in relief.

“Okay good,” RJ smiled and shifted on his knees. “Do you mind that I’m a little greasy?”

It flicked to ‘no’. RJ looked up and scrunched up his nose in victory and CJ mocked his look before they both looked back down.

“Okay, demon― wait are you a demon?” another ‘yes’. “Good, good. So are you the same demon that’s taken over our boss?”

“W. H. O.” CJ said out loud what the demon was spelling. 

“Um, Well,” RJ shrugged and smiled bashfully. “We don’t know his real name, but he calls himself The Actor?”

Suddenly, the demon began to rapidly pull the pendant across the board, and the twins yelped at the jerked motions as the demon went too fast to read what they were spelling. The room was awfully cold now, and the candles almost seemed to dim, making the room impossibly dark. Like a void. The air turned to static, buzzing and ringing in their ears. It was quickly growing painful and the twins let go of the pendant to cover their ears.

Immediately, everything stopped. They broke the connection, so the demon couldn’t talk anymore and wreak havoc on the poor boys. CJ and RJ were panting with their hands still pressed against their ears. The ringing was still apparent, but was slowly going down. Once it was no longer painful, they slowly dropped their hands.

“O-okay,” CJ mumbled with a shaky breath. “I think it’s safe to say our boss is a demon.”

RJ nodded, visibly gulping. “So, we should be off to bed then! Big day tomorrow!”

The next day, the Actor was standing by the door to greet them. He wasn’t wearing his glasses anymore, and his suit had changed to velvety looking black tux. He still had the crocs.

“Hello!” he shouted as a greeting and waved the two over. RJ waved back, but when they got close to him, he grabbed them tightly by the shoulders and pulled them uncomfortably close to him. “I heard you were trying to find out about me.”

The twins both had mixed responses. RJ nodded and CJ shook his head, both in fear. Actor narrowed his eyes and looked in between them. Suddenly, he slapped them both on the shoulders and moved back.

“Well, not that it matters. You didn’t learn anything important,” he pushed past them and headed towards a car. “I’m taking you to that place I told you about yesterday and I’ll be telling you about who you’re going to be watching.”

“Is this legal?” CJ asked nervously, him and his brother stumbling over their feet as they were dragged to the vehicle. He just barely saw Actor’s annoyed expression before he was shoved into the backseat with RJ.

“I’m telling you, CJ,” Actor appeared in the front seat and grabbed CJ by the front of his shirt. “One day, you won’t be watching your back and I’ll come in and  _ they’ll never find your body because i’ll be using it.”  _

CJ stared at him with terrified eyes, nodding slowly. Actor let go of him and turned back around to face the wheel and sighed.

“Alright! Normally this would be a one, maybe two, day drive. But that’s nothing to worry about.” The twins shared a look as Actor started the car and exited the parking lot. “You’re targets; you have three actually. Well, technically only two bodies but three souls. There’s William, I heard he’s going by something else these days, but he’s a little…” He swirled a finger next to his temple and whistled. “I think calling him William will jog his memory a bit.”

“Then you have the weird one. Damien and Celine are one person, but also, not really. They all might just kill you if you get caught, but I guarantee―” He turned around―  _ while driving―  _ and smiled at the two. “If either of you flake out on this; I will know. I will find you. And I will make you wish you were dead. Okay?”

The twins nodded rapidly and the Actor turned back to the road and stopped the car. CJ yelped and looked behind him to see if the cars behind him were going to run into them, but all he saw was the edge of a road, no cars in sight. He  _ swore _ they were just on a  _ highway.  _ And didn’t Actor say it would be a few day trip? How did they get here so  _ fast? _

“Jim!” CJ jumped violently at his brother’s shout. RJ was waving for him to get out of the car. CJ scrambled to get out and followed RJ to the back of the car. Actor was there, rummaging through the trunk. He tossed all sorts of things that probably shouldn’t possibly fit in the trunk but somehow did. He tossed out things from a pile of rubber chickens to a whole AK-47. He finally seemed to find what he was looking for and turned around with a camera and a boom mic.

“Here,” Actor handed the camera to CJ and the mic to RJ― who was jumping in joy. “You won’t be able to hear them so far away, but if you can get close enough you probably can.” He grabbed them both by the chin so they looked up at him and stared deep in their eyes with his own black ones. “But don’t get caught.” He smiled and let go, moving to get back in the car. “See ya tomorrow boys!”

“But… wait―!” RJ started but the car went into a very dangerous u-turn and took off, almost hitting the twins as he did. RJ yelped and jumped into his brother to avoid getting hit and stared after the bright red car speeding off. The brothers turned to look at each, still extremely close to each other. “How are we going to get home?”

CJ sighed, moving away from his older brother and hefting the camera on one arm as he fished out his phone. “I’ll look at bus schedules.”


	4. April 9th, 2017

“What do you mean there’s more than just  _ them?”  _ Actor was seething after what the twins told him about their day yesterday. CJ and RJ had found the house and had found out that there was more than just the two people they were supposed to watch.

The brothers flinched at Actor’s voice. “Th-there were a lot of people there. Like a king and a superhero and―”

“Shut up!” Actor snapped at CJ, making him clamp his mouth shut. “Shut up, just shut up! Fuck!” He dug his hands in his hair, making it stick out in odd directions, and paced his dressing room. “Those are  _ mine.  _ My characters! He can’t just  _ take  _ them!” He suddenly stopped, head shooting up and staring forward. “He’s gathering an army of them.”

The twins looked at each other nervously as Actor started to laugh. He paced the floor again. 

“Oh, I can do that too, Damien,” he chuckled under his breath and gestured to the Jims. “I already have two! I just need more! How many did you see?” 

“Uh, m-maybe um―”

“How many!”

“Six!” RJ blurted out. They only saw three. “We saw six!”

Actor narrowed his eyes, but didn’t comment on it. “There has to be more inside the manor…” he trailed off and stared into space for a long while. CJ and RJ looked at each other in confusion. Was he breathing? It didn’t look like it. RJ was about to check before Actor took a sudden, sharp inhale, and moved again.

“New plan,” he said. He pointed at them both with his gloved hands. “You two will find as many of my characters in that manor. But again, don’t let them catch you. Or one of us― me or them― will burn you alive.” He laughed like it was a good-humored joke at the last sentence and CJ shuffled closer to his brother. Actor let out a happy sigh as he finished his laughter and clapped. “Right. While you do that, I’m going to find characters of my own.”

“A-and by characters…?” RJ asked hesitantly, cringing back as he waited to get yelled at again.

“Those people in the manor. The king, the superhero! I didn’t expect the king to be real, but I guess it doesn’t matter. He’s completely useless,” He stopped and stared down at the floor to his right. “The Author. He’s probably there too.” 

Actor started pacing the floor again, black gloves tangled in his hair as he muttered about the Author, “leaving him behind” and how it was “so hard to get him.” CJ and RJ tried to stay as still and quiet as possible. 

“So you want us to―”

“Gain information about who they have and report it back to me,” Actor stopped pacing and stopped in front of the twins to answer CJ’s unfinished question. “And stay as long as you possibly can. I will pay you  _ handsomely  _ for it.”

“Really?” RJ perked up and CJ did too, a little more subtly. 

“Yes, really,” Actor grinned and they tried to smile back. “Come on, there’s no time to waste.”

Before the twins could even blink, they appeared on the road right outside the manor’s forest. RJ and CJ stumbled a little as dizziness took hold of them. Actor just waited impatiently for them to stop. 

“We um,” CJ blinked a couple times. Teleporting  _ hurts.  _ “We don’t have our―”

Before he could finish, Actor pushed his camera into CJ’s arms and RJ’s mic in his. He grinned at the two and turned them around, shoving them towards the forest.

“Now, go! And remember―!”

“Don’t get caught.” The twins said in sync.

“Don’t interrupt me.” RJ gave him a thumbs up before they both made their way into the thick forest.

RJ groaned as quietly as he could while still getting his point across. They’ve been here for hours now and it seemed like no one wanted to leave the house today. CJ had his camera balanced on a log and leaned against a tree trunk, lazily watching the manor.

“Can’t we go any closer, Jim?” RJ whined from his place on the floor. “We can just be more careful.”

“Actor Jim literally told us not to get caught and you want to go closer?” CJ looked at his brother like he was stupid and RJ huffed.

“We can be careful!”

“You tripped three times before we even got to our spot.”

_ “You  _ can be careful,” RJ pushed himself off the floor, not bothered by the dirt and leaves on his clothes and in his hair. “Why don’t you take the camera and hold it up to the windows to find out how many Jims are really in that place.”

“Do you  _ want  _ me to die?” CJ’s voice cracked in the middle. He was never as brave as RJ seemed to be. There was a reason why CJ was the one with the camera and RJ was the one with the mic.

RJ sighed dramatically and wrapped his arm around CJ’s shoulders. “Listen Jim, we always wanted to be reporters, right?” CJ nodded. “And we are going to die at some point. Might as well die doing what we love then without any money and slowly starving on the streets.”

CJ pouted. Okay, maybe he was right about that. As long as CJ was careful, he guessed nothing could go wrong? Right?

“Fine,” he relented. RJ threw up his hands in a silent cheer, and CJ pointed at him in a parent-like way. “But you stay here. If anyone is getting us caught, it’s you.”

“I’ll stay here,” RJ nodded rapidly and dropped one of his arms, the one still up turning into the scout's honor gesture. “Promise.” 

CJ nodded. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. He let the breath out in a quiet ‘okay’ before picking up his camera and making his way towards the manor, praying that he didn’t die.

He tried keeping his footsteps quiet as he went from grass to the stone porch. CJ crouched down, but kept the camera on his shoulder steady. He stopped at a window, swallowing harshly and pushing his heart back down his throat. He glanced back at RJ and saw him hiding in the bushes. RJ gave a small wave and CJ glared. He let out the breath he was holding and slowly inched up so the camera was looking through the window with him. 

It looked to be a living room of sorts, a bar on the other side of the couches, chairs, and tv. A couple of people were on the chairs and couches. A big pink man seemed to be asleep on the couch and the king was pressed against his side, a squirrel napping on his lap as he gently petted it’s fur. 

Next to the king was the superhero, who was talking to the king about something, white gloves waving around as they spoke. On the other side of the pink man was a short suited man and a cowboy. Suited man and cowboy were talking as well, but it was more back and forth than the king and superhero.

Beyond that in the bar, was a doctor and a blue man. The doctor was cleaning dishes in the bar’s sink while the blue man was watching the four on the couch. The blue man was… odd looking. He had really blue eyes and the ‘G’ on his chest looked like it was glowing. An android. RJ always wanted to meet an android.

Good thing he wasn’t with him right now. He would’ve made a lot of noise and get them caught. Speaking of which, CJ should probably move on now.

He crouched back down and felt himself gasp, the fear and adrenaline of the situation coming back to him. Okay, he got what he needed. There are six in the manor― minus the grey man they saw last time― they could leave and take this back to the Actor.

CJ made his way back to RJ as quickly and quietly as possible. He dropped the camera at his side as soon as he was safely behind the tree and panted, dropping his head back on the trunk and closing his eyes. That was so insanely stressful.

“How did it go?” RJ came up beside him and CJ whined.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”


	5. April 16th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I completely missed yesterday. I forgot it was Wednesday and didn't have the chapter ready, but it's here now!!

It’s been a week since the day CJ almost died by looking into that house. Actor was more than thrilled to see all his “little creations” in the manor. Actor had been skipping driving them and had just been teleporting them as soon as he watched their footage. Right now, the twins were already in their spots and watching the house.

CJ whimpered slightly as he picked up his camera. It was his time to go up to the house and look through the windows. He really hated doing this part, it made him so anxious and terrified. He looked over at RJ, who was playing on his phone.

“Can you come with me this time?” CJ begged, grabbing his brother’s arm and shaking the phone out of it. “Please? I really don’t want to die.”

“And you want me to be there so you don’t die?” RJ looked over at his younger brother and giggled at his pouting face.

“I at least don’t want to die alone!”

RJ sighed, rolling his head back onto the tree trunk behind him. “Fine. I guess I can get Actor Jim some audio. I feel like he gets bored watching with no sounds besides dumb forest noises.”

Despite getting what he wanted and having his brother with him as they slinked towards the windows, CJ anxieties still screamed. He was starting to regret this decision as RJ held the boom mic in his hands shakily and CJ lifted the camera to the window, just barely peeking with it. There weren't people in the living room as there usually was. 

“Maybe we should check somewhere else.” RJ whispered not quiet enough for CJ’s liking and he quickly pushed the camera and his brother down to the stones.

_ “Are you crazy?” _ CJ hissed quieter than RJ had spoken.  _ “Don’t talk! You could get us caught!” _

“There’s no one there!”

_ “Shh!” _

RJ rolled his eyes and looked away. He nodded at something. “What about over there?” CJ tried to look at what he was looking at, but he was already moving towards it.

_ “Wait, Jim!”  _ CJ stumbled after his brother, unaware of someone entering the living room and seeing his curly brown hair as he did. RJ was looking into a hallway window when CJ caught up to him. He quickly pulled him down to scold him.  _ “What is wrong with you? They could see us!” _

“Calm down, Jim, no one’s here,” RJ twisted back around to look into the window, but CJ pulled him back down. “Hey―!”

Whatever complaint he had on his tongue died as he caught sight of something to the side of him, going pale. CJ followed his eyes as well and matched his brother in terror.

Suited man was standing in the garden, staring at them. He wasn’t wearing his suit jacket and his tie was loosely hanging by his neck. He smiled softly when he saw how terrified the twins were.

“Hey,” he held up his hands in some form of submission. “Are you two new?”

The Jims didn’t respond, just stared at him as a chorus of “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” sang in their brains. Not-so-suited man cleared his throat and took a step towards them.

That knocked them out of it.

Both of them stumbled over each other and tripped as they ran towards the forest. They heard the man shout at them stop, but that just made them sprint through the trees. CJ was stupid enough to trip over a stump and he fell hard to the dirt and sticks below. CJ didn’t even care about the rock that had scraped a gash in his cheek, he heard his camera hit the floor too. He scrambled to his butt and picked up the camera, breathing heavily as he thought of what would happen to them if the camera was  _ broken.  _ The Actor would be so mad at him if he broke it. And that they got caught. And they might  _ die― _

CJ didn’t even notice that he had started crying, just seeing that the lens was blurry and kept trying to wipe away the dirt with his sleeve. He couldn’t stop shaking because he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want his brother to die. He didn’t want this job anymore, he rather be working as a retail worker then working for a possible demon and fearing for their lives.

Someone took the camera out of his hands and CJ sobbed. RJ took his hands and sat in front of him, whispering things that CJ couldn’t hear past his cries.

“Is he okay?” he heard that new voice loud and clear, however.

The twins both jumped and RJ pulled CJ into a hug, becoming a makeshift shield to the suited man. Suited man raised his hands again and stopped in his tracks. He frowned when his eyes rested on CJ. He cleared his throat again and slowly lowered himself to the ground, a few feet away from them.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he says softly, as to not scare them again. “I just wanted to ask if you two were new.”

RJ shook his head slowly, and surprisingly, didn’t say anything. CJ just hiccuped while clinging to his brother. The suited man nodded, looking at the camera and boom mic on the floor.

“You two have been here for awhile?” CJ whimpered and RJ hugged him tighter.

“Yes, but please don’t tell anyone,  _ please,”  _ CJ’s never heard his brother sound so serious before. “We don’t want to get killed,  _ please.” _

“Oh, they won’t hurt you, promise,” suited man placed his hand on the dirt floor in front of him, trying to reassure them. “They’re all very nice people.”

“Our boss said they aren’t,” RJ stressed. CJ could hear his heart against his ear. “He said they will kill us if we’re caught.”

“You’re boss?” CJ shook his head rapidly before RJ could respond.

“Please, just,” he gasped and more tears flooded from his eyes. “Please don’t tell anyone we were here, please. We aren’t going to come back.”

“But we need the money,” RJ looked down at him in fear. “Jim, we  _ need  _ this job―”

“I rather starve to death than this,” CJ’s voice took a hard edge to it in his claim, showing his certainty. “We’re going to get  _ killed  _ if we keep doing this, Jim.”

“Don’t quit,” the twins looked over at the suited man. He ducked his head and looked at his hands, scraping dirt from his nails. “I mean… you do need the money. And if this guy is willing to kill you… then you probably shouldn’t quit on him.” He looked up, through his eyelashes. “We can help you. We can keep you somewhere safe so you don’t get hurt. But for now… I’ll try to keep you guys safe from my housemates.”

The twins started, not sure what to say to this. CJ didn’t like the idea of working here anymore, he never liked the idea, but if Suited man was going to keep them safe… 

“What’s your name?” CJ asked, slowly removing his arms from his brother. RJ still didn’t let up.

Suited man smiled again and lifted his head. “Bim. What’s your’s?”

They both smiled too and answered simultaneously. “Jim.” Bim laughed.


	6. April 17th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN LISTEN I HAD THIS DONE ON TIME AND EVERYTHING BUT I FORGOT TO HIT POST YOU CAN KILL ME LATER

CJ and RJ came to the studio earlier this time, buzzing with nerves. The twins went home right after their talk with Bim and quickly edited out going to the manor and getting caught. They were planning to tell Actor that the camera’s battery died. They prayed that it worked.

Actor was currently talking with a very tall and very large man, holding up some clothing on one arm and gesturing to them with the other. The tall man crossed his arms and hummed.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled as the twins came closer. He had a southern accent of sorts, just a bit. “You want us in commercials? I’m no actor, I’m a salesman. And I don’t even know what a Markiplier is.” He picked up the hem of one of the shirts before letting it fall again, making his point.

Actor shifted, very clearly forcing his smile. “It doesn’t matter what it is and you don’t need to be an actor to be in a commercial. You just need confidence, which I’m sure you and your family have.” Tall man huffed out a laugh.

“Most of them at least,” he mumbled again. He nodded. “Alright. We’ll sell your products.” Actor grinned for real.

“Great!” he dropped the arm holding up the clothing and they all dropped in a box that probably wasn’t there before. Actor picked it up and pushed into Tall man’s arms. “You sell these first. You can use my studio too, if you need it.” he nodded and started off to one of the empty stages. Actor caught sight of the twins and clapped, smiling wider. “Jims! Come here, give me that camera.” 

CJ let out a small whimper before both of them started towards him, handing him the camera. RJ was a little more jumpy and blurted out, “The batteries died!” just as Actor touched it. 

Actor narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“The batteries died while we were recording, but it’s okay because we think they were out of the manor anyways and no one caught us, it just died.” RJ slapped on a shaky smile at the end of his fast-paced explanation, CJ giving a matching one.

Actor still kept suspicious eyes on them, turning to upload the footage onto a nearby computer. He pushed away the blue haired man at the computer. CJ and RJ were far too anxious to look away from the screen as Actor watched. Once it got to the time where they were about to go to the manor and look into the windows, the camera cut out. They both let out a sigh of relief, but quickly tensed again when their boss turned around.

He stood up again and the twins instinctively shrunken. “Can I talk to you boys in my dressing room?”

“Well, um,” CJ cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “S-shouldn’t we be going to the um, the place?”

Actor shook his head and waved his hand, wrinkling his nose. “This will just be a quick chat, promise. Then you two can get to work.” 

Before they could talk again, Actor pulled them alone by wrapping his arms around both their shoulders and tugging them towards his dressing room. He pushed them inside immediately and shut the door behind him. CJ and RJ were frozen where they stood as the Actor just closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the door. He was clearly pissed, but why? Did they not fool him? Did he know?

Actor took a deep breath suddenly and the Jims flinched as he drew his head forward and slammed it back against the door, letting out a frustrated shout. “Work with me here!”

“Wh―”

“The camera didn’t die,” CJ could feel his stomach drop to his feet. Actor opened his eyes and stormed towards them, making them back up until they hit the vanity. He narrowed in on RJ, knowing he’s the one that talks the most. “It wouldn’t have played for me if it died! You  _ fucking idiots  _ really didn’t think that through, huh? What did you two do!”

“Nothing! The file got corrupted! I don’t know!” RJ blurted out excuses and Actor slapped his hand over his mouth. RJ whimpered, arms up half-way to pull him off, but thought better of it. CJ could only watch Actor’s knuckles turn white as he tightened his grip. 

“I swear to fuck if you don’t tell me as soon as I remove my hand, I’ll fucking kill you,” he ripped his hand off, but all RJ could do was stare at him with big, scared eyes. Actor scowled. “Speak!” RJ jumped and tried opening and closing his mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out.

“We―” CJ swallowed as he caught the Actor's attention. “We accidentally turned it off and didn’t notice until we got home. We thought we could lie to you… we’re so, so sorry. We’ll never do it again, honest.”

Actor clenched his jaw, but stepped back from RJ, from both of them. He looked at them both, eyes still holding anger, but not as intense. 

“Don’t lie to me again.” they dropped their shoulders in relief and sighed.

“We won’t,” CJ nodded and looked over at his brother. He shouldered him, feeling guilty when he jumped, but he nodded too. “C-can we go to the manor now?”

Actor smiled, as if he wasn’t threatening both their lives just then. “Of course.” The scene changed, their boss and his dressing room disappearing, and being replaced with the forest they’ve gotten very used to.

CJ sighed and turned to RJ, lugging the camera― that had appeared with him― into a better grip. RJ still looked shaken, he could sympathize.

“Come on,” he tapped him with his foot. “We need to get footage today.” RJ nodded quietly, holding the boom mic with both hands and hugging it close to him.

They were almost to their spot when they saw someone. They both jumped behind a tree as soon as the person turned around to see them. 

“Jims?” it was Bim. “CJ? RJ?” they both peaked from their hiding spots. Bim smiled at them and held up a tupperware. “I brought a snack for you two. Just cause, well, I imagine you don’t bring food while… spying on us.”

He was right about that, they didn’t bring food to work. Which CJ never really thought about before. They really should. RJ slowly moved from behind the tree and CJ followed, sticking close to each other. Bim still smiled at them and held out the tupperware of― what looked like― chicken tenders. RJ took it and opened it. It was chicken tenders.

“We don’t eat meat.”

“How do you not eat _meat?"_


	7. April 27th, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but they deserve a little break.

Actor knew something was going on. He started driving them again. He looked towards the forest. He actually watched them walk towards the manor. Thankfully, he never followed them in… probably. Well, they never saw him and he never mentioned it the next day. 

Bim only stayed to give them food― he’s been trying to give them vegetarian meals, but it’s very obvious he doesn’t know what’s vegetarian― and left once he figured they were safe. The Jims rather liked Bim, they’ve started calling him Big Brother Jim.

Lately, it’s been okay.

But the others have been coming out a lot more lately. 

CJ was starting to get anxious of getting caught again, even if Bim was nice. They have started to see William and Damien out of the manor more with the others, so it was terrifying trying to stay hidden when they were  _ there.  _ Not to mention, RJ has taken to narrating now.

“King Jim has been talking with the squirrels a lot lately,” RJ whispered into his mic. CJ still thought it was too loud. “Do you think that’s why he has peanut butter on him, Jim? Is he trying to attract the squirrels and make them his allies in battle?”

_ “Jim, please,” _ CJ hissed, pulling his head away from the camera to shove his brother.  _ “Can’t you just shut up today? I really don’t want to get caught.” _

“Hey, we aren’t gonna. Big Brother Jim said we wouldn’t.”

_ “Shh!”  _ CJ shoved RJ again before turning back to look through his camera, zooming out slightly to make sure none of them heard him. Right now, Bim and King Jim were in the garden together, Bim tending to the plants and the king talking to the animals.  _ “King Jim knows something is up, okay? He keeps looking at the trees and if he sees us who knows what he’ll do. He’s a  _ king,  _ Jim!” _

RJ huffed, but lowered his mic. He opened his mouth to talk again, but stopped when something hit his nose.

A raindrop.

_ Shit.  _

The twins barely had enough time to scatter deeper into the woods before it started pouring. CJ had draped his torso above the camera to try and protect it while RJ shoved the mic under his shirt, not doing much but giving the audio a terrible grating sound. They were quickly getting soaked by the rain, even under a tree and huddled together.

This was going great. Today was a great day. 

CJ didn’t pout under the tree for long because they heard wet footsteps coming up to them. They tensed up of course, even if they figured it was Bim, the king might’ve seen them. Fortunately, Bim muddy gardening shoes came into view along with his grass-stained overalls. 

“Hey,” he crouched down to the Jims’ level, revealing that he had a flowery umbrella in his hand. “Can I come in there?”

RJ nodded, hugging the mic closer to his chest― more of trying to mess with the audio so it didn’t pick up Bim’s voice then any comfort. The twins shuffled apart so that Bim could squeeze in between them, relaxing once the umbrella sheltered them from the rain.

“Why aren’t you inside with the others?” CJ mumbled, still keeping the camera under him so that Bim wasn’t seen.

“I knew you guys were out here and I didn’t want you to get soaking wet,” he answered. He pushed back CJ’s curly wet hair so it was smoothed back and not sticking to his forehead. “I’ll go back in a minute, but I just wanted to make sure you had something to keep dry.” He turned to RJ and did the same, as well as scrunching up his nose when he smiled and shoved his hand away, mussing up his hair again. Bim pushed himself back up― keeping the umbrella above them― and passed it to RJ. “Alright. See ya tomorrow for my umbrella back, boys.” 

Bim yelped as he stepped back from under the shelter and sprinted back to the manor. RJ smiled as he watched him go and scooted back next to CJ.

“Well, wasn’t this fun, Jim!” CJ only huffed.


	8. April 30th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end, but in the mean time, here's some cute bonding with Bim :)

“This is really good!” RJ exclaimed through a mouthful of grilled cheese. The twins were sitting against the trees, deeper into the forest and farther from the manor. Bim sat in between them like last time with a proud grin on his face.

“Really? It’s okay to eat right?” Bim asked. He took a bite of his own, chewing and swallowing it before continuing. “We put little herbs and spices in there too just in case.”

“Yeah, it’s good. We can still eat cheese and bread, Bim.” RJ giggled and took another bite.

“We?” CJ asked.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Bim says, quickly comforting CJ’s anxieties before they could spread. “It’s just my friend Google. I didn’t tell him about you guys, but I asked him to make a vegetarian meal for kids.”

“Google―? Hey, we are kids!” Both of the Jims started at once making Bim laugh. CJ continued their original question. “What do you mean Google?”

“My friend, Google. He’s an android.” they gasped and dropped their sandwiches in their tupperwares to shower Bim with questions.

“You have an android―!”

“What’s he like? What kind is he? How much was he―?”

“Can we have him―?”

“Jims, hey! CJ, RJ,” Bim threw up his hands and tried calming their excited rambling. He laughed. “One at a time, now.”

“What kind is he?” CJ asked first.

“He’s an Assistant, I think. Probably a Personal Assistant.”

“What’s he like?”

“He’s…” Bim took his time to think about this one. “He’s pretty defensive and a little cold at first, but after I became friends with him, he’s really curious and naive. He’s also a little of a smart ass.” He laughed playfully at the last part, smiling secretly, like he was thinking of a memory of him.

“Where did you get him?” RJ’s question knocked him out of it. 

Bim cleared his throat. “Uhh, well, I wasn’t here when he showed up, but Wil― my boss― told me he was shut down and abandoned by the side of the road. We just took him in.”

“So he was free?” CJ made a face. “Why would anyone throw away an  _ android?  _ Those things are  _ expensive  _ and  _ valuable,  _ Jim.”

“We’ve always wanted an android,” RJ added, shaking Bim’s arm excitedly. “They’re so cool! If you don’t want him anymore, can we have him? Please?” He tried giving Bim puppy dog eyes, even with the pouty lip.

Bim laughed awkwardly. “No, uh. Well, I can’t just… get rid of him. He’s practically human. I mean― it’s like getting rid of your dog― no, that’s not a good analogy…” he looked down at his sandwich as he thought. When he thought of something good enough, he bounced up straight and snapped his fingers. “It’s like getting rid of your brother. You two are really close so it feels painful and wrong getting rid of him. Google’s like that, he’s family.”

The Jims listened intently as Bim talked. They looked at each other. CJ already had fears of losing RJ before, Actor being the first to come to mind. And when they got caught by Bim, they were both terrified of being without the other. If Google was really so close to Bim like him and RJ were, he was way more than an android to them.

“Plus he’s kinda broken, so you wouldn’t want him anyways,” Bim jokes, laughing awkwardly again. “I’m sure if you two keep working you’ll be able to buy your own android and you’ll understand why I would rather die than get rid of Google.”

“Why do you call him Google? Can’t you name them?” RJ looked back at Bim and picked up his sandwich to start eating again. CJ did the same.

“Oh, he wasn’t given a name by his last person,” Bim put the lid back on his half eaten piece. “I do call him Blue, though. He came with a blue shirt and his eyes are the same color, so I think it’s a cute, fitting name.”

“He should be Blue Jim.” CJ joked and RJ laughed. Bim looked at them weirdly.

“Blue Jim?” he said with a raised eyebrow. The twins continued to laugh. “Now wait, what’s the joke here?”

“We have really similar names,” CJ was still laughing as he tried explaining. “I’m Jamie and he’s James, but our family just called us Jims. And when we got older and got into film and journalism, our family started to call us RJ and CJ, so we do that to everyone as an inside joke.”

“We call them Jim-names,” RJ jumped in. “Like nicknames, but Jim.”

“Everyone, huh?” Bim leaned back on the tree, smiling at them both. “What’s my Jim-name then?” The twins immediately stopped, flushing a little. Bim chuckled. “What? What is it? It’s not bad, is it?”

“No, it’s just dumb.” CJ looked down at his lap, trying to cover his face with his hair.

“It’s Big Brother Jim!”

“Jim!” CJ cried, reaching over Bim to swat at his brother. RJ cackled and dodged his attacks, swatting him back.

“Aww!” Bim suddenly attacked by wrapping CJ in a hug and pulling him to his chest, nuzzling his head as CJ squawked and wiggled in his grip. “You think of me as your big brother! You're both so cute!”

“Hey!” both of them cried out. RJ yelped as Bim trapped him into the hug as well, now having both of the twig twins on his small lap. “Let go! We are not cute!”

“You are  _ adorable!”  _ Bim squealed in a baby voice, keeping the twins from squirming away. “You’re like cute little babies! I always wanted baby brothers!”

“Hey! We’re big boys!” CJ couldn’t help but sneak a bit of laughter in his whine.

“Yeah! We’re 21! We can drink vodka!” RJ pushed against Bim’s face to try and get free, laughing when it slapped off his glasses.

“Oh! You’re  _ babies!” _

_ “Bim!” _

He laughed loudly, but finally let them go, laughing harder as they tumbled onto the dirt floor. “Babies can barely keep themselves up!”

The twins gave him matching playful glares. It didn’t last long at all, for all three of them started laughing in no time.


	9. May 1st, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the end babies only five or so chapters left!! Enjoy this slightly stressful but mostly harmless chapter.

“Where’s the footage?” 

The Jims were confused at first, but then it hit them both like a train. 

They forgot to record yesterday.

“Oh, it’s…” RJ started, mumbling off quietly in a feeble attempt to think of an answer in time. “We uhh―”

“We never recorded anything,” CJ admitted, not bothering to think of a lie. Actor had warned them not to lie to him again. Maybe he’ll go easy on them if they just told the truth.

“Why the  _ hell  _ did you not record?” Actor gritted his teeth and walked slowly towards them. His voice got louder with each word, louder with each step. “Was someone there? Or did you two see a butterfly and felt the need to follow it to it’s Jim butterfly hive or whatever nonsense you two keep  _ talking about!” _

“We got distracted,” CJ wasn’t going to tell him about Bim. Yes he was trying to be honest, but Actor didn’t need to know about Bim. And, truthfully, they did get distracted. “We didn’t realize we forgot to record.”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!” Actor screamed, throwing himself back and gripping his head in his hands. “Out of all of them, I get the  _ stupidest fucking  _ characters out there! Why couldn’t Damien just throw me a bone! Give me that damn robot at least! I go on vacation  _ once  _ and the thing is already picked up!”

Actor ranted and raved about nonsense and― frankly― terrifying things. He seemed on the verge of a meltdown, the air ringing painfully in everyone’s ears. Screens, cameras, and mics buzzed and glitched. The air almost seemed to shimmer and crack around their boss. The Jims felt all too familiar with the energy, remembering it from after their first day on the job.

And then it stopped. 

Actor snapped himself back together without any glue and the ringing and buzzing and cracking in the air disappeared. His eyes were closed and he was still holding his head, in a way that looked like he might just twist it and snap his own neck. He took a deep breath, and let it out, dropping his arms limply to his sides.

“God, I’m freaking tired,” Actor opens his eyes and confirms his claim by mirroring his exhaustion in the blackness of his irises. But that didn’t exhaust his anger at the twins. “Let’s get this over with.”

He grabbed them both by their shoulders, teleporting them this time instead of driving them like he has been. Like before, their equipment appeared with them in their hands. Actor shooed them off and the Jims rushed to their spot, knowing that their boss was still watching them.

Bim was there when they arrived, as usual. He had their meals and a bright smile on his face. It faded when CJ told him that they needed to record today because they forgot yesterday and got into a lot of trouble. Bim looked anxious, looking back the way they had come and nodded silently. He gave them both a hug and their food before making his way back to the manor.

Nothing new or different seemed to have happened while they were gone. RJ― after awhile of silence― had gotten back to narrating random things like bugs, what they could see through the windows― despite him being banned from joining CJ up there― and even talking about the weather or what they were having for dinner that night. Nothing new or interesting.

When 7 pm hit, they started back off to the entrance, off to the bus station to head home.

However, they didn’t expect Actor to be standing there, exactly where he was that morning. 

He smiled as the twins froze. “Jims! Good to know I can always count on you two! Now, give me the camera while I send you guys home.” 

He held out his hand for the equipment, still smiling at them. CJ and RJ shared a look, both their eyes wide as the moon. They swallowed almost in sync before coming out of the safety of the forest and onto the concrete. Actor beckoned them with his hand, raising his eyebrows high as he waited for them to give up their things.

CJ handed him the camera, watching as he put it behind his back and brought his hand back for the mic. He must’ve teleported it away to his office. RJ handed over his things and he did the same to them. Actor straightened and placed his hands on his hips. 

“There!” he said with gusto. “I’ll check that when I get back. If I can’t find anything, I warn you, I will drag you both out of your beds and take you back here until you get something.”

“B-but it’s night!” RJ stage-whispered in something akin to horror. “No one will be out!”

Actor lifted his hand and made a motion like he was tapping their nose, favoring his left leg. “Don’t care! Your job is to record, and if you don’t do that, I won’t pay.”

RJ opened and closed his mouth for a moment, not knowing what to say to that. Actor clapped his hands together and walked towards them, ignoring their flinch backwards.

“Right! So let’s get you two home and I’ll let you know if I’m coming over,” he stopped short in front of them and looked up to the corner of his mind. He made a face like he was thinking something through, and then shrugged. “Well, you’ll know when I grab you.” That made him let out a short laugh before grabbing one of each their shoulders and teleporting them to their apartment.

In the amount of time they’ve been working with Actor, they have gotten a lot of new furniture. Their boss pays them more than what RJ had originally signed up for and it made them happy. Sure the money came from spying and fear, but now they have bedsheets, so it works out. 

Actor immediately made a face as he came across their dirty streets and less than maintained apartment. He took his hands off of them and continued to look around. “Fucking Christ, this is where you live?”

“W-well… for now.” CJ mumbled. 

“We’re trying to get a new place,” RJ finished for him. “This is just a starter apartment.”

“It’s disgusting―” he flinched comically, jumping a foot in the air when shouting came from inside. He whipped his head up to look at where it was coming from. RJ had to stifle a giggle with his hand and CJ bit his lip to keep from smiling.

“That’s just Ms. McCarrel and her husband,” CJ told their boss, trying to keep a neutral tone. “Her husband’s almost deaf so everyone’s always yelling.”

“Oh,” Actor seemed to relax slightly. His expression turned into a scowl, however. “I’ll see you two later. Maybe sooner.” 

And with that, he disappeared.

Despite the obvious threat of being kidnapped in their sleep, the Jims went to bed that night feeling at least a little more comfortable now that they’ve seen the Actor have other emotions than anger and creepy.


	10. May 3rd, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this is so short, but we have two more chapters and this DOES have something pretty important in it so it's okay.

Actor never did drag them out of bed in the middle of the night to yell at them. In fact, the next day he complimented RJ on his entertaining narrative. RJ was practically glowing at the praise, almost forgetting that Actor had threatened them constantly before. 

Actor did the same thing that day as he did yesterday. He dropped them off and then, hours later he would be in the same spot waiting for them. He would take their things and drop them off at home, giving them the same threat. They were pretty numb to it at this point.

Coming in today they didn’t expect anything new, but there was a woman talking with Actor when they came into the studio. She held a clipboard and gestured to the crates in front of them, three tall cases. Actor nodded along, a wide grin across his face. The Jims stalked closer, curious about the crates.

“Ah, no no,” CJ jumped and RJ let out a choked sound as the Actor grabbed the back of their shirt collars, pulling them back behind him and tutting. “These are  _ not  _ for you two to play with. These cost more than you’ll ever make in your lives.”

“What are they?” CJ asked after making sure RJ wasn’t actually hurt. He wasn’t, thankfully.

“Nothing you should worry about― Now,” he turned to the woman again. “I need to take care of my employees here, but I will be right back to get the paperwork done, don’t you dare leave while I’m gone!” He let out a laugh at the last sentence to make it sound playful.

The woman smiled at him and nodded, walking up to the crates instead and started to crack it open. Before she could reveal what was in the mystery boxes, Actor grabbed the Jims by their shoulders and they appeared outside the forest. 

“Oh, come on!” RJ pouted, stomping his foot childishly. CJ huffed too, lugging up the camera.

“Don’t worry,” he said, getting his brother’s attention before heading towards their spot. “We can see it tomorrow.”

RJ still whined, but followed. He didn’t notice until they got set up that he got a new microphone, one made for talking into.


	11. May 4th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA LONGER CHAPTER
> 
> Really sorry about how the last two chapters have been BUT if it makes you feel better this was gonna be one big chapter but I split it up and now you get TWO chapters after this!!

Actor wasn’t as happy with them as the last few days. He complained that they have been getting too careless, RJ talking a little too loud and― while it gives him a better picture― CJ wasn’t as hidden as he should. Actor had reminded them of who they were watching, that Damien was an evil force of nature that would have them killed immediately and William was a trigger-happy psychopath.

Despite the extremely outdated and ableist idea of psychopaths, the Jims did agree that they would be more careful. After all, they’ve been watching them for over a month and have heard gunshots and screaming coming from the house more times than they can count, despite Bim’s reassurance that everyone’s actually very nice.

At least they got to see what was in the crates from yesterday. RJ almost ran straight for the androids in his excitement.

Sadly, they had to leave before either of them could talk to them.

Both of them were heading towards the edge of the forest, chatting amongst themselves as RJ connected his new mic and CJ turned on his camera. They froze in their steps however, when rustling came from the trees. They didn’t even look up to see who it was before they spun back around and bolted towards Actor.

“Wh― Hey!” Actor shouted, raising his arms half-way as the twins ducked behind him. “What the fuck are you doing? Go! Go!”

“It’s the King Jim.” RJ whispered underneath their boss’s arm.

“King?” he asked. He ducked his head to look at RJ and then at CJ when he got no answer.

“The one in the King outfit,” CJ explained, keeping his voice quiet as the trees continued to shake. “He’s in the forest a lot. We have to run out here because he can’t go past the forest.”

Actor scoffed. “Where did you get that idea?”

Before either of them could speak, King Jim poked his head out of the leaves and looked at them. And at the same second, Actor disappeared.

The Jims squeaked and dropped to the ground, as if the king couldn’t see them if they were there. Obviously it didn’t work.

“Who are you?” the king asked with a tilt of his head, stray leaves falling from his crown. The twins looked at each other, trying their hardest not to move. Should they answer? Actor just disappeared, does this mean they’ve been caught? Was King Jim going to tell on them unlike Bim?

RJ was the first to break the silence that has settled. “W-we were just gonna go exploring the forest. Take some, uh, some videos?”

He made a mistake ending the last statement like a question, but it seemed like the king didn’t notice. 

“Oh. Well, you can’t be in this woods,” he shifted, looking behind him. “This is mine and my squirrels. They don’t like people in here that they don’t know.”

RJ opened his mouth again to say that they’ve actually met the squirrels and they rather liked them, but CJ quickly covered his mouth. “Okay, we’ll go somewhere else. Thank you!”

King Jim smiled and nodded, turning back around and going deeper into the woods. The Jims waited until the rustling stopped and the footsteps vanished before they relaxed. CJ let out a sigh and went limp, dropping the hand that held his brother’s mouth closed and his forehead on top of it. That was so close.

“What the hell was that!” 

They jumped and shot up at the voice, seeing Actor standing above them once again. They scrambled to their feet, RJ almost stepping on the camera  _ and  _ mic. They stood with their shoulders to their ears, feeling embarrassed.

“What do you―”

“You got caught!” Actor interrupted, waving his hands around. “What if he saw me? What if he goes back to tell everyone about this?” he shook his head, visibly swiping the thought away. “No, no, King is an idiot. He probably doesn’t even know how  _ terribly  _ you two were lying.” he clapped and pointed at them. “New plan; you two are coming back later. He’s probably not going to be in there at night.”

“W-wait what?” CJ squeaked. “B-but…  _ at night?” _

_ “Yes.  _ Unless that’s a  _ problem?”  _ Actor leaned in their faces, challenging them to complain more with a raise of his eyebrows. They shook their heads wildly. He smiled and leaned back. “Good. Now, come on, let’s get you two back home and rested for tonight.”

The twins both gulped, but let their boss take them home.

They were both too restless to actually sleep or rest before they went back to work, so they did many pointless errands until Actor showed up again.

And surprising them by showing up in their living room.

He made a face as soon as he appeared, ignoring their screams to look at their thrifted furniture. They had gotten better furniture, but clearly it wasn’t their nicely dressed boss’ taste.

“Why the hell is that couch green?” he asked with a look of utter disgust, pointing at it with his hand near his face, like outstretching it to point would make it jump at him.

“It just looks like that,” RJ answered, holding his chest as he got his breath back and heart beat normal, his brother doing the same. 

Actor’s expression seemed to grow more sour before shaking it off and straightening. “Whatever― are you two ready? Well rested?”

“Yes?” CJ said cautiously. They had felt bored and tired just minutes ago, but Actor scaring the daylights out of them woke them back up. CJ got up to go get his shoes on, RJ doing the same.

Their boss waited impatiently for them to get their things together, even if it was only a few minutes at most. Once they were actually ready, they stood by him. Actor clapped and grabbed them by their biceps. They appeared back at the road in front of the forest, the moon shining above them and the street lights flickering. 

“Now, be  _ extra  _ careful this time,” Actor let go of their arms but held RJ’s chin in his hand, tilting it to make him look up at him and shaking it lightly as he spoke. “But still get me some footage. They should be asleep, so you can probably sneak in if you wanted.”

“What?” the twins cried in sync, RJ more muffled. He wiggled out of his grip and stared at him with eyes the size of dinner plate. “You want us to go  _ inside?” _

“Oh, you’re practically dead meat already, just this once. I would like to see what else they’ve done to the place since I’ve been gone.” When he got no answer besides incredulous looks, his expression darkened. “Should I remind you that if you don’t do this for me, I’ll kill you? I mean, let’s think of the pros and cons here―” 

He turned them towards the forest and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, tight enough for them to worry. “You go in there, they find you, you die. You don’t go in there,  _ I  _ find you, and you die. But! There’s a situation where you go in there, they  _ don’t  _ find you, and you  _ don’t  _ die! Now, which one would you choose? The ones where you die―” he held out the hand near CJ open towards the sky. “Or the one where you live and get paid.” The hand near RJ opened to copy it’s twin. Actor shrugged and shut them again into fist. “The choice is yours.”

And he left.

Both of them shivered at the phantom feeling of him on their shoulders. CJ looked over at the older twin and saw his frown. He swallowed.

They didn’t really have a choice.


	12. May 5th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day they first appeared on the channel and kinda fixes up the plot hole of how King spotted them so easily after over a month of them spying and why Dark was so on edge.

This was so bad. This was so terribly bad. 

They haven’t even made it to the manor yet and they were already tripping over every little thing. How were they supposed to sneak around the manor? How were they supposed to get out of this alive? There was nothing more to say, they were going to die.

Once they got to their usual spot, they stopped. The lights of the manor were off, even the outside lights― have they ever actually been on? Doesn’t matter― They’ve already thought of a plan. For once they actually needed a plan for this, considering that two of their three options were to get killed. They couldn’t just walk in.

Like usual, CJ would be going up to the house to look into the windows, as many as he needed. He had discovered a while ago in a fit of boredom while working that his camera had night vision, so he was going to use that for the windows. Depending on what he found in the windows, they’ll see if they can go in. RJ wasn’t going to bring his mic, and he  _ promised  _ to try his best and keep from talking. CJ didn’t have much hope for that. 

CJ was shaking with nerves as he finally convinced himself to head to the first window. He kept his head ducked and body low to the ground, looking around to make sure what happened with Bim didn't happen again. He peeked into the window, making sure only the top of his head was visible behind the camera. 

Nothing. 

Okay, that’s good!

He ducked back down and went to another window, almost immediately ducking back down, covering his mouth in fear of letting out a squeak. 

A light was shining down the hall.

Someone was awake.

CJ listened carefully as the footsteps pasted his window, straining to hear it past his heart beating in his ears. If someone was awake, that was going to be a  _ huge  _ problem. He followed the footsteps, hoping that they were going to walk back to their room. The person stopped at― what CJ assumed― the end of the hall, then turned back around to walk it again. He furrowed his eyebrows together. Why were they stalking the halls? 

A terrifying thought entered in his mind.

Had King Jim told everyone about them? Did they think they were going to break in so they made someone watch the doors? Actor said the king was too dumb to tell that they were lying when they said they just came to look around the forest, but was he really? And even if he hadn’t, there was still someone stalking the halls so they couldn’t get in. How were they supposed to tell Actor? They had evidence that they at least tried, would he not accept that and kill them?

CJ was so worried about the implications to what this meant that he hadn't even realized the person had left that hallway. 

“Are we going in, Jim?” As well as RJ coming over.

CJ jumped a mile and slapped his hand over RJ mouth. He looked fearfully up at the window but no one was even there in the halls. He let go of the breath he was holding and turning to glare at his brother. RJ’s eyebrows slanted to show that he was sorry for talking. He nodded over towards the back door, where the garden was. CJ shook his head. RJ gestured firmly at the camera and the forest, silently reminding the younger on why they were here. CJ continued to shake his head and RJ rolled his eyes.

He went to the back door.

CJ could feel his heart stop and rushed to follow. 

He tried to grab him and pull him back but RJ dodged his hands and pulled open the sliding glass door. They both tensed at the noise it made, but thankfully, it was pretty quiet. That did nothing to lower CJ anxiety. RJ dropped to the ground and scuttled inside. CJ bit his tongue but followed his brother inside, copying his movements and leaving the door open so they could escape easily. 

RJ led them through the house, having never seen it for himself before, he was quite curious with everything. He almost knocked over several things, which CJ was quick to fix, feeling as if his heart would explode any second. He hoped it didn’t. That would definitely give them away.

Sadly, they didn’t need that to give them away, for CJ missed RJ opening a  _ very  _ old door. It creaked slowly open, making them both stiffen. They listened carefully for any sign that someone heard them, keeping still. 

Silence.

Then footsteps rushing towards them.

They panicked, running into the room that they had revealed― which looked like a theater― and throwing quiet out the window. They had been discovered. The person who was stalking the halls had found them, oh God―

“Hey!” 

RJ let out a noise at the shout, CJ slapped his hand over his mouth, the whites of his eyes almost visible in the dark room. The room was a dead end― what kind of theater room didn’t have windows― so they took a risk and ran back the way they came. The person who had shouted at them was shoved out of the way and they bolted towards where they came. A gunshot sounded above their heads and RJ let out a cry. Thankfully, one look at his twin while still dashing towards the door said that he was okay and kept running. 

They made it out the door with the person yelling and chasing him. CJ had to grab RJ’s arm so he didn’t trip and get left behind as they burst into the forest. Neither of them knew if the person was still on their tails. They just kept running, even when they were out of the forest and into the streets.

Actor praised them that morning. 

“Well done, Jims!” he exclaimed, smile wide like a scarecrow. He looked at the two exhausted and shakened brothers, holding the camera in his hand. “You two really came through! Now, I hope you’re ready to go back their today―”

“What!” CJ cried. He stared at Actor like he was crazy, breathing heavily. “You can’t be serious! We almost died! We got  _ shot  _ at!”

“Are you saying you’re… not going to do it?”

_ “Yes!” _

Actor narrowed his eyes and walked right up to him, making CJ shrink into his couch. The Actor leaned down, his nose brushing the other’s. CJ couldn’t feel his breath on his face. “I did not waste all this time and energy and  _ money  _ for you two to just quit when things get hard. You are both going back there and you will get me all the information I need until I say you can leave. There’s no choice in this, Jims.  _ I own you two.” _

CJ swallowed, trying to keep his breathing steady and his tears in. He gave a small nod, barely anything, but it was enough for Actor to back off and let him breathe.

“Now, go get ready.”

They both got up and did as they were told without another complaint.


	13. ??? 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!! Very excited for!!!!!! I've been planning this for over a year now!!!!!!!!

Mark sighed in his chair, twirling the wire of a mic and watching the end of it spin inches off the ground. He sure did miss the Jims. They sure were a pain in his ass, and the only reason they had stayed alive for so long is because Kathryn convinced him to keep them, but they were the only interesting characters he’s gotten in years.

They could never replace the Author, no, of course not. No one could replace the Author. But they were definitely more interesting than the Dereksons and those stupid androids. They were all assholes.

Okay so that was his fault. He did create them to be assholes. Eric and Randal were sweethearts, yes, but they both feared and hated him respectively. At least the Jims would joke around, and neither of them cried when he threatened them.

Yeah, they were good eggs. And so fun to tease.

He could’ve spent his whole day like this, reminiscing about past friendships and ignoring his employees, but the red one had to interrupt him.

“Mr. Derekson is here,” The android’s words were factual yet hiding a bit of frustration underneath. Mark would challenge that, but he knew that the thing just always sounded like that. Probably some emotional response to being Mark's least favorite. “But his companions are not.”

Mark raised his head and looked at it in confusion. “What?” As soon as the word left his mouth, he stiffened, realization hitting him like a fallen building and he dropped the mic. He jumped out of his chair― ignoring how the android took a step back from him― and fumed. “They  _ stole  _ them! That’s not fair! I had them first! I did! They can’t just do that!”

“Mr. Iplier, Derekson said that he needs your assistance―”

“Yes, I heard you the first time, you fucking moron, can’t I just be dramatic for a moment?” he snapped at it and rudely waved it out of his dressing room door. “Send him in. And this is why they like that yellow one more!” He shouted at the android as it walked out the door.

Mark continued to pace the floor, digging his nails into his scalp. Why did they get to  _ steal  _ from him? He never played  _ that  _ dirty! He thought the game of “Who’s gonna catch them first” was respected by Damien! Oh, of course the villain wanted to play dirty and stoop to petty thievery. He should have expected that!

“Mark,” he stopped pacing and looked over at the tall man in his doorway. Derek had a bitter scowl on his face, but there was clear sadness in his features. “I wanted to let you know that―”

“Yes, yes, I know. They took your son,” Mark forced himself to calm down, putting on an expression of sympathy. He shook his head sadly. “I’m so sorry that that has happened to you, Derek.”

“They threw me half-way across the country,” Derek spoke through gritted teeth. “Eric wanted to come with me, but now he’s  _ trapped  _ in there with those people! Took Randal and my things too! I tried calling the police on them but―!”

“The police won’t work,” Mark shook his head again. “They’ve always gotten away with everything. If you want what’s yours, Derek, you’ll have to take it.”

Derek frowned. He didn’t acknowledge what Mark had said and continued. “I’ve tried calling them, but they fuckin' blocked me. Only time I got a hold of them that one time Randal told me to go to hell.”

“Those people are known for manipulation. They’ve convinced them that you’re the enemy," Mark huffed out a laugh and gestured broadly. "Who knows what they’re doing to Eric now? He’s what? 20? 21? Awfully impressional age...”

Derek kept quiet. Mark could see it now. The sadness was being replaced with anger and fear for his last son. He kept going.

“Those people, in that house? They’re killers, Derek,” he saw the fear grow. “They’re villains and terrorists and criminals. Some aren’t even human. Who knows what they’re doing to Eric?”

“How do we get him back?” Derek was truly afraid now. Mark knew that Derek was an awful person who would treat anyone like shit no matter their power. He was a big man, wide and standing at almost seven feet tall. He didn’t need to fear people taking advantage of him or beating him in a fight. Hell, the only reason Mark could get away with being his boss is because he knew how to control Derek. Derek always needs control and Mark always gave him that. Not the real thing of course, just the feeling it. 

He might be a terrible, cruel person, but he was all Mark needed for a teammate.

“We take something of their's and see if they want to trade.”


End file.
